Mary Van Helsing
by kim253
Summary: Bella and Charlie Swan are both hiding secrets. Bella is Mary Van Helsing the only daughter of Van Helsing and Charlie is a hybrid. When Van Helsing is captured he has to rely on his daughter for help.


Bella Swan is really Mary Isobel Van Helsing the daughter of Gabriel Van Helsing. When she's only one week away from marrying Edward Cullen, she gets a call saying her father went missing a few weeks ago in Transylvania. She must rush to save her father but what happens when the Cullens and Jake follow her thinking she's in danger. What happens when the man she fell in love with was alive and she thought he was dead, what happens with her and Edward? What will the Cullens and Jake think when they discover her secrets?

Chapter 1

VHPOV

I came here to check up on the people of Transylvania and wound up being captured by Dracula's brides as they wait for him to reawaken. The only person that could help me escape without getting killed is my daughter but I don't want her anywhere near _them. _I want her to stay far away from Dracula and his wives. As soon as I got here I was bitten by a werewolf _again_ so now I have to follow his orders when he wakes up.

Now that I think about it I know where the cure is but I wont get far enough to try and steal it, now I need my daughter's help. Hopefully the Brotherhood called her already.

Mary hurry!

BPOV

My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, that's just a cover up to protect myself. My real name is Mary Isobel Van Helsing, the daughter of Gabriel Van Helsing. I am technically a human/vampire/werewolf hybrid and I'm over 600 years. I've hunted the supernatural and the legend since I was able to fight for myself. The first mission I had was to go to Transylvania and protect a woman named Anna from Dracula but she died and Dracula and his brides got away. While there I fell in love with a man named Stefan but he went missing when I left to go on our next mission, he is believed to be dead.

Now I'm set to marry a Cold One who thinks I'm his mate but I know better. Since my mate is suppose to be dead, I'll go along with it for now.

I brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, it flashed a familiar number so I quickly answered.

"Hello."

"Hello Mary this is Father Dominick. I'm afraid that we need you to come to the Brotherhood hideout, we must discuss your new assignment. So your vacation is done at the moment," said Father Dominick. He sounded stressed and nervous about something but I ignored it for now.

"I'll be there in two days," I said hanging up and packing some clothes and my weapons. I walked downstairs to find Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Charles, I' m sorry but they need me back home, my vacation here is done." he turned around and came over to hug me.

"Please be safe Mary. But what about the Cullens and Jake."

"If they come here tell them to call me and I'll tell them where to meet me so I can explain everything. Tell everyone that the wedding is off and give Edward this." I handed Charles my ring and got my motorcycle out the garage them sped to the airport where the jet was waiting for me with Jonathan was waiting. We left about ten minutes later and I was on my way home.

Charlie POV

Almost an hour after Mary left Edward and Jake pulled up in front of my house about two minutes apart.

"Charlie where's Bella," asked Edward as he and Jake walked in the living room.

"Your family needs to be here for me to answer that question."

"Charlie what's wrong," Jake asked with a confused expression.

"Well lets just say I know what all of you are," I said, "I know that you and your family are vampires, Edward. I know that the giant wolves that people keep saying they see in the woods are you and some of the boys on the reservation."

They looked surprised and scared that I knew what they were. The rest of the Cullens came running through my door, the blonde girl, Rosalie, lunged for me. I caught her before she grabbed me and flung her across the room like a rag doll.

"How did you do that," asked Carlise looking shocked between Rosalie and I.

"How could a human like you possibly be strong enough to throw me," Rosalie nearly shouted. I laughed at her accusation, and looked at the rest of the audience.

"Follow me and I'll explain my history with Bella without telling anything you don't need to know." I go in my car and drove to the abandoned building outside the city.

"Why are we here, Charlie," asked Jacob. I ignored him and walked inside.

"Spencer,," I yelled through the building.

"What do you want Charlie," said a male voice above us, "shouldn't you be watching my niece while she's on her vacation." He dropped down from his hiding spot.

"You know very well Mary's gone back home to her father." He smiled knowingly at me. "What do you know Spencer?"

"I know that my brother in law was captured by the Brides, I know that Mary is going to have to save him before the fifth full moon. And that she'll need the help of a few old friends to do it." He looked happy and I figured out what he meant.

"She's going to Transylvania again to see _**them**_, isn't she."

"Yes. Now who are they?"

"Friends of Mary."

"We don't know anyone that goes by that name, Charlie. You brought us here to tell us what your relationship is to Bella," shouted Emmett.

"Bella is Mary. Her real name is Mary Isobel Van Helsing. I'm one of her oldest living friends, Charles Du Soleil."

"I'm her uncle Spencer Goldoni. I was royalty in Romania until that coven took over my home, then it was taken over by the Volturi." He sounded like he was getting pissed off again, I'd better change the subject quick.

"Where is she?"

"On her way to Transylvania, looking for her father but you have to call her to see where to meet her. She may need your help if her 'friends' aren't enough to find him."

"Okay we'll leave now and call her," Esme said quickly.

"Oh by the way Rosalie I could throw you like that because I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid." She looked disgusted and left with her family fuming.

"How about I come with you since I know my way around the city," Spencer said following them, then he disappeared with the Cullens laughing.

VHPOV

I had two more days until he awakens and I'm going to become a werewolf the next night. My little girl needs to find me before the fifth full moon or it'll be too late to cure me.

Mary, my sweet Mary please hurry!

MPOV

I landed the next morning and my phone rang as soon as I stepped out of the plane.

Alice, it blinked, so I answered it.

"Hello, Alice, how are you?"

"Bella we're about 30 minutes behind you."

"Okay I'll wait for you but I'll be outside next to my car. Just follow my scent and I'll be waiting." I hung up before she could say anything more. I walked to my car, well more like SUV but still, and waited for the Cullens' plane to land. When I saw a flash of white in my rearview I got out the car and froze when I saw my uncle Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help my favorite niece find my ex brother in law, besides I have nothing else to do so I might as well help you." He gave me a cocky smile and I shook my head and walked over to hug him quickly. We all piled into the truck and I drove to the Arums Cemetery.

"What are we doing here," Esme asked looking confused. I ignored her question and walked to the Frankenstein crypt. I opened the door and went inside the crypt.

"Bella what are you doing," Alice whisper/yelled.

I grabbed a light and looked around to see the Frankenstein monster, whom I called Solomon, sleeping on the ground.

"Solomon," I whispered, "Solomon wake up my son." He stirred, and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Mary? Is that you," he said then he jumped up and hugged me tightly.


End file.
